


Did Barry write this?

by TaraHarkon



Series: Care Packages [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Lup and Barry had made a deal during the final days at the conservatory. Each of them made a box. Things for the other for a cycle when one of them died. In a cycle without Barry, Lup opens the box he made for her and finds dozens of little reminders of how much he loves her.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucretia walked through the darkness of the Starblaster, a small light hovering to guide her steps. It was a quiet night and most of the team was in bed. Most. Not Lucretia and not someone else. She could see the light coming from under the door of the workshop that belonged to their science and arcana team. She smiled for a moment, not thinking, not remembering, and she walked through the door. She expected to see what she always saw when the lights were on this late: Lup and Barry side by side, surrounded by research and equations, throwing ideas back and forth along with an exchange of casual touches. His hand would brush hers, she would lean against him to check his math. It was easy and comfortable and _right._

That wasn't what Lucretia found and she silently berated herself that she had thought it would be. No. What she found instead was Lup, leaning against the work table looking absolutely exhausted with a mug of something hot close to her hand and one of Barry's shirts on. She had pulled the collar of the shirt up so her face was hidden behind the soft, white fabric, but even still Lucretia could see the dark circles around her eyes and the tears on her cheeks.  
"Lup?"  
She said it uncertainly, not wanting to intrude, not wanting to interject herself into Lup’s grief. But Lup looked up from what she was doing and gave Lucretia a weak smile.

“Come on in, Luce. It’s just me. What’s got you up so late?”

Lucretia closed the door behind her as she walked into the room.

“Couldn’t sleep. You?”

Lup gestured at the table. It was covered in pieces of wood, of all things. Thousands upon thousands of little wood pieces with groves and joins and splashes of silver paint.

“I’m trying to figure out this puzzle. I...I think it might be the Starblaster, but I don’t know yet. I’ve only got a bit of it so far and...and...”

Lup trailed off, her voice catching in her throat. Lucretia moved around the table to over a hug and Lup accepted it gratefully, the tears starting again.

“I know he’ll be back. I know. I just...fuck. Lucretia, I saw it happen and I couldn’t do anything.”

Lucretia could feel the hot tears soaking through her shirt and she hugged Lup tighter. She didn’t have words, not now, not for this. When Lucretia finally let go, Lup was smiling a little. She gestured at the empty chair beside her. Lucretia sat and reached for one of the pieces of the puzzle.

“Where did you get this?”

“Barry makes them. He’s such nerd, Luce. You have no idea. I love it.” There was tenderness in Lup’s voice as she said it and she reached for another piece, seeing if she could fit them together. “I love _him._ You should see how his face lights up when he gets excited.”

Lup slid two pieces together and smiled. Lucretia leaned in, smiling.

“We’ll see him again soon enough, Lup. Just a few months.”

* * *

The crew of the Starblaster sat in the common area of the ship while Taako worked on dinner. Lup sat on the counter with a slight smile on her face and a piece of paper held in her hands as she read it. She'd been finding them tucked into the things she took from the box Barry had left for her. One folded into a shirt, one tucked into a puzzle, one tucked into a notebook full of riddles he'd written for her. This one had been hidden at the bottom of the box. She reached over to grab the spoon out of Taako’s hand, raising it to her mouth as she kept reading. Then she stopped, eyes wide and spoon held to her lips. Taako glanced over and reached for his spoon.

“You okay?”

A blush spread over Lup’s cheeks and then up her pointed ears.

“Very.”

Taako glanced at the paper and then went back to stirring. It was Magnus who leaned in to see what Lup was reading.

“I love every inch of you absolutely and completely. The moment I get back, we can go off somewhere and I'll spend as long as it takes to remind you. I can't wait to see you writhing under my kisses and- holy shit, Lup. Did _Barry_ write this?”

Lup was bright red as she stood, the paper held against her chest.

“Magnus Burnsides, you better start running. I'm giving you a head start because I like you, but I am going to kick your ass, Magnus Burnsides.” Magnus had already started running, nearly slamming into the door in his haste to get out onto the deck. “That's right, Magnus! You better run!”

Lup watched for a long moment as Magnus ran down the gangplank and off the Starblaster, until he had passed the treeline. Then she smiled down at the letter and walked into Barry’s room. Taako just shook his head and turned to Lucretia.

“Bet you the extra garlic bread Maggie’s not back by dinner.”

Lucretia just sighed and looked out the window.

“He’s probably going to get lost.”

Taako nodded with fake gravitas.

“Gone forever. Lost to the ages.”


	2. Love Always, Barry

Guess you finally found this one, babe. Or you found this one first. I won't know until you tell me, I guess. I’ll be back soon. Promise. Not even death can keep me from you, Lup. If I had to, I would die a thousand deaths to be with you. Without even thinking about it. And I know you’re holding together alright, because I know you. You’re so strong and brilliant and wonderful and beautiful. You don’t need me to tell you that. I’m going to anyway, but you don’t need me to. Remember the night we spent out under the stars on that one world with the turquoise sky? We should do something like that again. I’ll steal the music player off the Starblaster and we can dance under the stars all night if you want. We can spend the whole night out there away from the rest of the team. I love every inch of you absolutely and completely. The moment I get back, we can go off somewhere and I'll spend as long as it takes to remind you. I can't wait to see you writhing under my kisses and hear the way your breath hitches or the way you say my name. Gods, Lup, I miss you already and you’re across the room from me trancing while I write this. Don’t worry, I didn’t stay up too late. I remember. Humans need their sleep. Anyway, where was I? No matter what happens, Lup, remember that I love you, and Taako loves you, and the whole damn crew loves you. You deserve to be loved. Never forget that. And if you need a reminder, I’ll be right there just as soon as I can. 

 

Love Always,

Barry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wasn't sure I could do this. But...I did. Its not quite as steamy as I think I (and Magnus) thought it was going to be, so it can be chapter 2 instead of a whole new work. I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering doing the same thing I did with Barry's story and the cookie recipe and giving you Barry's letter to Lup. Let's be real though, that letter is porn. Not like basically porn. Like porn. It's porn. So just imagine it. If you want.


End file.
